A Tudor Rose
by twilightadik
Summary: Men Dominated. I was merely a chesspiece.Irreplaceable. I must play the game till I am better than everyone else. It is my duty. It is my call  It will turn M later


Hi everyone this is my first fanfiction so be nice to me. who am i kidding?

anyway this story is loosely base on The Other Boleyn girl as my inspiration and be patient with me i have a few great ideas but I have this irritating habit of giving up too fast on something im working on. i will write the the 1st chapter . review me, atleast 3 of them, for the rest of the chapters. ( i am just making this up, but some facts are right). :) the point of view of the chapters might change but it usually is bella's. (english is not my first language)

disclaimer: the character's are ofcourse belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer. I do not own any recognizable characters. 

Chapter 1

Men dominated, woman were pawns of man's power and greed. They will use you for lust and love.

I was born to this corrupt world, the world i grew up in. It was the time of the reign of the greatest king England has ever known. King Edward V was beloved and feared by all. He was the offspring of the late king Henry Vlll, both are alike in ways but different in others, the same strange red hair, the sturdy form, and the breathtaking looks.

Then the difference ended.  
>King Henry was known for his countless mistresses.<br>King Edward was loyal to his wife of 18. Having to take the throne at 16 and marrying a stranger wife 2 years his senior was difficult, to say the least.  
>After 5 years of marriage and experience on the marital bed the queen still had not produce one of his child.<br>To say the king was restless was an understatement. courtiers and people from court were restrained from breeding a child for they are afraid that it might anger the royal couple.  
>Court life is a fool's life, betrayal, schemes, and treachery lies on every corner. All were gaining to win the king's favor and his bed.<br>The king had been reluctant these days after the queen anounced she's with child, anxious to have atleast a single leaving heir, for the queen have not yet been bless in fertility, 8 miscarriages and 2 stillborns were announced these past 5 years.  
>Now while the queen was yet again producing a stillborn child and in the birthing chambers, that was when families from courts were showing out the most beautiful and sluttiest daughters to somehow catch the King's eye and gain the most important thing.<br>What does powerful people want?, more power. Catching the king gains you wealth, a high title, lands and consolation, a bastard heir.

My family were high in fame and looks. My siblings been blessed with raven black hair, shining blue eyes and dimpled grins.  
>I came from a united family of Howard's and Swan's. My father the Earl of Winchester married my mother a Howard through and through at 14 years of age and produced my eldest brother, Emmett Albert Swan, the honourable Viscount of Hanworth, my elder sister Lady Mary Alice Swan, was a firecracker.<br>I was the odd one . Both have scheming devious mind, while I the youngest had to be sent away abroad to study, while my elder siblings endure the english court life.  
>Spain was... Exotic. The food, the colours, the dances, and the heat. I will surely miss it.<br>Italy was a different story. Filled with rougish girls and cold bitter weather. Thou the scenery was breathtaking!. The lush high mountains and the different fauna and floras.  
>I was sent overseas to expierience courtlife in Spain, Italy and briefly in France.<br>The reason was that, my family, that I have not seen in almost 4 years was summoning me back to live and serve Her Majesty the Queen.  
>I pondered that maybe there was another reason. I was almost 18 and still not married, my family will set me in the game and hope to catch an eye of wealthy Duke or a Count and possibly the King of England. I was observant in the games of flirtation and wit, having practicing with other experienced courtiers. I will be always merry, smiling, always presentable, and have a scheme in my head.<p>

Now I must step forward and play the role the reason that I was born into. I was merely nothing. Nothing more than a chess piece. I must do the bidding of my family. I will let them play me. Till I will understand the game and play better.

It is my call. As I neared my family's castle. Jaw locked. Head in determination. I will play this game till I am better than everyone else. It is my duty.

I step forward.

Oooohhhh. A cliffie there. Sooo you know the rules i need atleast 3 reviews. 3-5 words is enough just to let me know you want me to continue. 


End file.
